3D Technology comprises polarized 3D technology and Shutter Glass (SG) technology (also known as shutter 3D technology). Currently, glasses with polarization function in the polarized 3D technology need to be installed in a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) module, which makes the cost relatively high and becomes the main factor that limits its application. However, Film-type Patterned Retarder (FPR) technology developed by LG Display utilizes films as substitutes of the glasses, which allows the costs to be reduced by three quarters and achieves a strong competitiveness in price.
Conventional FPR preparation processes are relatively complex. First of all, it requires coating with an alignment liquid. After drying, an alignment film having two different rotatory directions distributed at intervals from each other is prepared using polarizing ultraviolet light. Thereafter, a liquid crystal layer is coated on the alignment film, and the effect of the alignment film allows the liquid crystal layer to have different rotatory directions in adjacent lines. Then a FPR film is obtained by polymerization with ultraviolet light.